User talk:Gojirob
o.k I'm here! ^_^ oh I also made a Graphic wordmark. tell me if you like it. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 04:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I like it, and you are an admin! :) Gojirob 04:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Gojirob Awesome! yay! I'll go make that the backround! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 04:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Done! ^_^ oh sorry I have to go to bed now! it's 12:18AM! I'm not up this late that much but since school is done for now I'm up later. anyways talk to you more later! Good Night! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 04:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The Awesome Anime & Manga Wiki is in danger! i'm sorry about what happened earlier, i wasn't thinking clearly! The monster responsible for all of this is on the Awesome Anime & Manga wiki! Please unban me, i don't want Bullet Francisco to take control & ruin the wiki's friendly atmosphere! WaterKirby1994 07:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ack! I'm sorry I never got back to you on the background until now @.@ I thought you never answered back until I went through and checked through stuff XD but you answered on my profile page instead of my talk page, haha. If you still want help with the background, I can give you what I have in mind, colors, images, etc. If you like the image you have now, I can try to make it look a little better, if you want :) --Imanie 04:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) That would be great. Anything you can do would be appreciated. Gojirob 07:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :The image idea image 1 :More of the picture I was trying to get. image 2 :Ok :D. My idea after looking around and trying to keep stuff similar was that I could get the big picture of Lucy on the side and use that as the main background. The image would be on the bottom and off to the side so the edges wouldn't show, which side can be picked and easily changed at any time. I can get the image out of the rrest of the picture and it shouldn't take too long. :I can also try to get the text, Japanese and English, and try to make it the text for the wiki, to replace the other one at the top. :I can give you the code to try it out if you agree :) so you can see how it looks. After that, we can try to change the rest of the wiki look accordingly, or however you want :D If the image shows too much, I can try to look for a new one. --Imanie 17:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : :That one is excellent. Let me make you an admin, so you can undertake it. ::Ok :D I did a ton of stuff. I added in File:B.png and File:Back.png. I protected them beccause I used them in MediaWiki:Wikia.css, so no one can change them but an administrator. I changed just the background color. The File:B.png is why the main background things are written on is kind of transparent, so you can see the picture in the background. I can make it more transparent if you can't see it enough. I can change the image around to the other side if you don't like it on the right. I also updated the wiki wordmark. It took me a little while to find a font that matched XD and I added the pink line for flair. If you want any help with anything else, please leave me a message on on my talk page because it updates me wherever I am. I also added in a favicon --Imanie 20:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Gar! It shows up for me XD Trying clearing your cache the way it says to. After I did that, it came back up. Sometimes it can be a little slow because I changed around the pictures a few times. --Imanie 02:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::It came up. Thanks! Gojirob 03:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, do you need help in anything else? I'm decent with making templates and I've watched every episode in this anime :D --Imanie 04:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I've summarized all the episodes and chapters, and written articles for all the characters. But an extra set of scrutinizing eyes would be great. This has been a one-person operation (Mostly, obviously I have had help, for which I am like enormously grateful) and that by definition limits how good it can be. Gojirob 10:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Comerad on tvtropes, call me if you need a page for weapons and transport vievhles in this wiki! Teslashark 02:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, there is an Anti-Diclonius Technology page that could use some serious improvement. Gojirob 03:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) picture on the tab hi I'm the admin of the German elfenlied wiki. and would like to know how the mini image is in the tab. sorry for the bad english,I'm German and translated with google translate Ich werde diesen Antrag der Imanie, der das Bild für mich gelegt. Gojirob 19:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I found Elfenfight at last! Give me your mailbox and I'll send it to you, you can upload it and share. You're welcome anytime! Lhammadeh 21:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) A welcome return After a long time of lying in the shadows, I decided to once again aid in the wiki. I have seen that you have gained in experience significantly and thank you for remaining on this project - I have rarely seen users stay for more than a few weeks on small wikis. Are there any problems you still have in your editing? I've noticed that you have stopped citing your sourced but instead provided the chapter or episode when referring to the event itself - are you fine with me using Wikipedia's sourcing format or does the wiki have an official format, now? So many questions, so little time. PS: Have you heard of the manga "Hyper Police" or its anime adaption? I was thinking on requesting a wiki for it, but was surprised to find very little internet presence at all.-- 'Forerun ''' 15:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll say that whatever improves the Wiki, I approve of, and having more than one person handling it is a major plus. I may have simply gotten lazy in my sourcing. Right about 250 articles, I realized the strict info part of the wiki could go no further, and started encouraging the fanworls side, since I noticed the fanon wiki never took off. So correct and improve whatever of mine you have time and motivation to do so, and may I say, a welcome return indeed. :D Gojirob 16:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I've been using the Awesome Manga and Anime Wiki for seriees I enjoy that don't have rheir own wiki. Maybe Hyper Police could find a home there? Gojirob 08:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC)